Un odio sin sentido
by Tifon the Hedgehog
Summary: En un mundo donde los humanos no existen, los pokémon y los digimon se odian mutuamente, ¿quienes son Darkrai y Milleniummon?, ¿qué tienen planeado en contra de Arceus e Yggdrasil?
1. Y asi empieza el viaje

Un odio sin sentido

Cap. 1

Y así empieza el viaje

"¡Raichu, apresúrate allá vienen!" gritaba desesperado un Riolu que estaba acompañado por un par de Beedrill, unos cuantos Chimchar y un Abra

Se encontraban en una ciudad que al parecer estaba siendo asediada, ya que se escuchaban explosiones por todos lados, había varios edificios en llamas y se podía ver a pokémon corriendo hacia todos lados tratando de escapar de aquella masacre…

Una Raichu corría hacia donde estaba el grupo, con el traía a un pequeño Pichu que lloraba descontroladamente…

"¡Ya cálmate!" le exclamo Raichu de repente al pequeño Pichu haciéndolo callar "¡no dejare que esos digimon te hagan nada, así que no te preocupes!"

De repente una explosión se desato repentinamente a solo un par de metros detrás de Raichu y Pichu, estos dos voltearon a ver sin dejar de correr y pudieron ver claramente como de la nube de humo dejada por la explosión salía lo que parecía ser un gran tiranosaurio rojo con enormes brazos y afiladas garras.

"¡Ahhhhhh, un Tyrannomon!" grito Pichu con pánico al ver al digimon dinosaurio

"¡No grites!" exclamo Raichu alarmado, pero ya era tarde. Tyrannomon los había escuchado y con un rugido había llamado a un montón de Goburimon que empezaron a perseguirlos inmediatamente

"¡Rayos!" gruño molesto Raichu al ver que el y Pichu no podrían escapar juntos, así tomo fuertemente la mano de Pichu y de un solo y brusco movimiento lanzo a Pichu hacia donde estaban Riolu y los otros llamándolos

"¡RAICHU, NOOOOOOO!" grito Pichu mientras volaba hacia el grupo y era atrapado por los Beedrill del grupo y lo bajaban al suelo

"¡Ustedes escapen!, ¡yo distraeré a estos infelices!" les ordeno Raichu mientras daba media vuelta y encaraba a los Goburimon valientemente

Y sin más espera, Riolu tomo una de las manos de Pichu y empezaron a correr rápidamente junto al resto del grupo.

Raichu los miro por última vez antes de que desaparecieran, luego volteo a ver rápidamente a los Goburimon y a Tyrannomon de forma desafiante.

"No creo que sobreviva a una batalla solo contra todos estos…" murmuro Raichu mientras se ponía en cuatro patas y unos destellos eléctricos aparecían en sus mejillas amarillas, clara señal de que preparaba un ataque "… pero bueno, mejor que muera uno a que mueran todos"

Dicho esto se lanzo en una fugaz carrera hacia el grupo de digimon usando su tacleada de voltios, la cual mando a volar sin gran problema a los Goburimon, pero con Tyrannomon era otra historia, ya que como era un digimon de nivel campeón era más poderoso que unos Goburimon.

"Reconozco que eres fuerte…" dijo Tyrannomon mientras empezaba a salir fuego de su boca "… ¡pero no me ganaras!, ¡FIRE BLAST!"

Los dos ataques chocaron entre si causando una gran explosión… de la que ninguno de los dos logro sobrevivir…

Mientras, el grupo ya había llegado a las afueras de la asediada ciudad. Los Chimchar y los Beedrill se fueron por otro camino mientras que Abra se había metido en un árbol para dormir… así que solo quedaban Riolu y Pichu

"Espero que Raichu este bien…" murmuro Pichu mientras corría junto Riolu

De repente, ambos escucharon una explosión por encima de ellos, miraron hacia el cielo y pudieron ver a varios Charizard luchando contra un grupo de Megadramons.

"¡Cuidado!" grito Riolu al ver que uno de los misiles disparados por un Megadramon se desvió justo hacia donde estaban ellos, tanto Riolu como Pichu lograron evitar el golpe, pero la explosión causada por este hizo que ambos salieran volando varios kilómetros y en direcciones opuestas mientras Pichu también quedaba inconsciente…

Varias horas más tarde…

"¿Oye, estas bien?" escuchaba Pichu a una voz infantil hablándole, abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a una bola rosada con ojos rojos, una boca con unos pequeños colmillos y dos tiras en su cabeza… era un Koromon…

El pequeño pokémon eléctrico se alejo unos pocos metros solo con ver al pequeño digimon mirándole, causando que este le mirara confundido.

"¿Te encuentras bien, amigo?" pregunto de nuevo el Koromon con algo de preocupación mientras se acercaba un poco

Pichu lo miro extrañado al escucharlo.

"¿Amigo?, ¿por qué me llamas así?..." pregunto el pequeño pokémon eléctrico sin quitarle la vista de encima a Koromon

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunto el pequeño digimon

"Es que yo soy un pokémon… y tu un digimon… y bueno, ya sabes que nuestras razas están en guerra" dijo Pichu algo nervioso

Al escucharlo, Koromon solo suspiro lastimeramente…

"Una guerra que no llegara a ningún lado…" dijo tranquilamente "… los pokémon y los digimon podemos fácilmente convivir en paz y armonía unos con otros, pero la desconfianza y el miedo sembrados en ambos bandos lo impiden totalmente"

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" pregunto Pichu algo sorprendido

"Un amigo mío que se llama Leomon" respondió Koromon sonriendo con la típica inocencia de un digimon en nivel de entrenamiento

De repente, un fuerte zumbido alarmo a ambos… voltearon a ver y vieron que un Kuwagamon se acercaba rápidamente hacia donde estaban… y parecía tener intenciones de atacar a Pichu…

"¡No te dejare!" grito Koromon mientras se ponía en medio de ambos

"¿Qué crees que haces, pequeño idiota?" pregunto el Kuwagamon con tono burlón al ver lo que hacia "¿acaso estas defendiendo a ese pokémon?"

"¡Si!" grito Koromon con tono decidido mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar con gran intensidad

Pichu se sorprendió al ver esto, pero le sorprendió más el hecho de que el también estaba brillando con la misma intensidad que Koromon.

Ambos brillaron con una fuerza enorme durante unos segundos… y cuando estos pasaron ambos habían cambiado, ahora Koromon era un lagarto naranja de ojos verdes llamado Agumon y Pichu ahora era un ratón amarillo con una larga cola en forma de rayo llamado Pikachu…

"¿Acaso evolucionamos?" pregunto Pikachu confundido "¿pero porque ahora?"

"Ni idea" respondió Agumon sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kuwagamon "pero luego tratamos de descubrirlo, ¿me ayudas con este problema, amigo?"

Pikachu dudo un momento, pero luego acepto y se puso en posición de pelea mirando fijamente a Kuwagamon…

*Si… esta vez Sonic y sus amigos se tomaran un buen descanso… y empezare este crossover que ya venia pensando hace tiempo... ¡yupi!

_Agumon: (con una gota anime en la cabeza) Tifón si que esta emocionado…_

_Pikachu: (también con una gota anime) Eso parece…_

_Tifón: Bueno, dejen sus reviews opinando si les gusto… si lo hacen lo continuare… y si no, igual lo continuare, pero más desanimado… oh, bueno… ¡hasta el sgte. cap.!_


	2. Los dos bandos se preparan

Un odio sin sentido

Cap. 2

Los dos bandos se preparan

"¡SCISSOR ARMS!" grito Kuwagamon mientras atacaba con furia

Estos dos lograron esquivar el ataque con algo de dificultad, logrando que Kuwagamon solo destrozara los arboles que tenia en su camino. Pikachu pudo comprobar que ahora era mucho más ágil que antes y que tenia un mayor control sobre sus poderes eléctricos, así que se apresuro a lanzarle un potente impactrueno a Kuwagamon mientras estaba desprevenido.

El digimon insecto no logro esquivar el ataque eléctrico, Agumon decidió aprovechar que Kuwagamon estaba afectado y completamente distraído por el ataque de Pikachu.

"¡PEPPER BREATH!" grito mientras lanzaba una bola de fuego desde su boca

El ataque le dio directamente a Kuwagamon en la cabeza haciendo que el digimon insecto quedara atontado. Luego Agumon corrió rápidamente hacia el y le dio un zarpazo en el abdomen al mismo tiempo que Pikachu daba un gran salto y golpeaba a Kuwagamon en la cabeza con un cabezazo.

"Por fin…" murmuro Pikachu algo aliviado "… pensé que no podríamos vencerle"

"Aunque Kuwagamon es un digimon de nivel campeón no es un oponente muy fuerte" dijo Agumon algo tranquilo y decepcionado "ya que luego de un rato caen vencidos"

"Si tu lo dices" dijo Pikachu tranquilamente en respuesta, luego miro el bosque en el que estaban para ver los altos arboles del bosque en el que se encontraban y volvió a mirar a Agumon "¿y ahora que hacemos?"

"Pues no se…" respondió Agumon mientras se rascaba la cabeza "… ¿qué se te ocurre a ti?"

"Pues… hacer algo para detener esta guerra" dijo Pikachu algo decidido, haciendo que Agumon lo mirara con sorpresa

"¿Estas loco?, ¡esta guerra a durado muchos años sin que nadie haya podido detenerla!" exclamo el digimon lagarto

"Eso lo se, pero…" dijo Pikachu "… no quiero que nadie más siga sufriendo con este conflicto, ya sea un pokémon o un digimon… hare lo que sea con tal de que esto acabe"

"Valientes palabras" dijo de repente una voz que alarmo tanto a Pikachu como a Agumon, hasta que de entre los arboles salió un gran león antropomórfico que llevaba unos pantalones negros y una espada guardada en una funda, además de tener varias cicatrices marcadas en el pecho y en los brazos

"¡Leomon!" exclamo Agumon alegre al verle, pero Pikachu seguía mirándole algo inseguro

"No te preocupes, pequeño" le dijo Leomon a Pikachu al notar su inseguridad "yo también estoy en contra de esta guerra"

"Que alivio" dijo el pokémon electrico con más calma luego de escuchar eso

Leomon volteo a ver a Kuwagamon, quien seguía inconsciente sobre la pila de rocas mientras que de las ramas de los arboles a su alrededor se asomaban varios Caterpie quienes al parecer tenían una gran curiosidad por ver que había producido tanto ruido.

"Mejor vámonos de aquí…" dijo Leomon mientras miraba de nuevo a Agumon y a Pikachu "… ese bicho despertara en cualquier momento y no estará nada feliz"

"Ok" respondieron los dos aludidos mientras seguían a Leomon por un sendero rodeado de varios arboles…

Mientras, muy lejos de allí…

Un gran digimon oscuro se encontraba entre las densas sombras de una cueva tenebrosa en la que se podían ver varios esqueletos de dudosa procedencia desparramados por todo el suelo, el techo goteaba constantemente con un liquido de color carmesí y se podían escuchar numerosos murmullos de los seres que habitaban allí, en las paredes de la cueva habían dibujados varios símbolos y jeroglíficos que parecían narrar varias historias sobre una era antigua.

Pero al oscuro ser no le interesaba nada de eso, el estaba observando fijamente una gran esfera de cristal en la que se podía ver como un gran ejercito de Devidramons atacaba una pequeña ciudad pokemón construida al estilo medieval, los pokémon de la ciudad se defendían valientemente lanzando sus mejores ataques contra sus atacantes tratando de derribarlos… luego de un rato el gran digimon hizo un simple movimiento de manos y la esfera de cristal se volvió completamente transparente en respuesta.

"Que aburrido es observar lo mismo todos los días…" gruño el digimon oscuro mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro para luego mirar fijamente hacia el techo "… ¡Vilemon!, ¡ven aquí ahora!"

De repente, de la nada apareció un pequeño digimon diablillo de desagradable aspecto apareció de entre las tinieblas, su boca llena de colmillos componía casi toda su cara y la tenia totalmente abierta, en sus ojos de color azul oscuro se podía ver que tenia un gran miedo hacia la enorme bestia que le había llamado hace poco, además su cabello de color café estaba todo alborotado y erizado, y sus brazos y piernas temblaban constantemente debido a lo nervioso que se encontraba.

"¿Si, señor Milleniummon?" murmuro con miedo el recién llegado

Milleniummon se acerco a Vilemon lentamente dejando a la vista su aspecto. Era una bestia negra de gran tamaño que poseía un gran cuerno en su cabeza, su cabello era de color azul oscuro y su boca estaba totalmente abierta, poseía cuatro largos brazos que terminaban en grandes manos con enormes y muy afiladas garras, sus piernas estaban cubiertas de un grueso pelaje del mismo color que el cabello de su cabeza y sus pies tenían tres dedos con gruesas garras rojas, en la espalda llevaba adherido lo que parecía ser una especie de dragón hecho de energía el cual al mismo tiempo llevaba encima dos enormes y gruesos cañones de alta tecnología y que aparentaban poseer una enorme potencia y capacidad destructora.

El miedo que tenia Vilemon aumento mucho al estar en frente de un ser tan peligroso y siniestro como aquel, pero aun así trato de mantenerse controlado para no parecer una porquería ante Milleniummon… aunque este lo veía y lo trataba como tal.

"¿Ha llegado alguna noticia de Darkrai?" pregunto el digimon oscuro mientras miraba con desprecio a su sirviente

"Eh… no señor…" respondió Vilemon bastante nervioso "… hace unos 3 meses… que no sabemos nada de el"

Al oír eso, Milleniummon golpeo furiosamente la pared más cercana a el, causando que toda la cueva literalmente temblara a su alrededor y que algunos DemiDevimon cayeran del techo de esta.

"¡Pues entonces ve a buscarlo!" rugió furioso el digimon maligno mientras una gran aura oscura lo rodeaba

"¡D… de… inmediato, señor!" exclamo asustado el digimon diablillo echando a correr a toda prisa hacia la salida de la cueva, la cual daba a un gran desierto en el que solo se podían ver kilómetros y kilómetros de arena y rocas…

Una vez que salió de la cueva, Vilemon miro frenéticamente hacia todos lados buscando a alguien, hasta que para su suerte vio a un Devidramon durmiendo a unos pocos metros de el

"¡Hey, tu!" exclamo el digimon diablillo mientras corría hacia el dragón oscuro y trataba de despertarlo "¡despierta, necesito tu ayuda!"

El Devidramon se levanto bastante enojado mientras se incorporaba y veía a Vilemon subir a su espalda, para luego batir bruscamente las alas e irse volando hacia algún sitio lejano.

En ese mismo instante, con Agumon y Pikachu…

Estos seguían caminando junto a Leomon por el sendero mientras veían los enormes y gruesos arboles de aquel bosque, cuyas copas repletas de hojas de un hermoso color verde impedían el paso de la luz del sol, también tenían cuidado de no pisar a ningún pokémon o digimon pequeño que se les cruzara por el camino.

"Ya llegamos…" dijo Leomon de repente mientras señalaba hacia adelante "… allí esta mi casa"

Tanto pokémon eléctrico como digimon lagarto miraron fijamente hacia donde señalaba Leomon. Allí vieron un pequeño y tranquilo claro del bosque en que se encontraban un limpio arroyo en el que habían algunos Magikarp y una casa simple que estaba hecha de piedra solida y cuyo techo estaba hecho de madera, poseía algunas ventanas en las que habían unas pocas macetas con pequeñas plantas y una puerta de madera con un pequeña ventanilla en la parte superior. Detrás de la casa había otro sendero medio oculto entre los gruesos y altos arboles.

"Una casa muy simple comparada con las que he visto antes…" murmuro Pikachu mirando la estructura desde distintos ángulos "… pero esta muy bien construida y parece ser resistente…" volteo a ver a Leomon, el cual miraba pacíficamente a los Magikarp chapotear en el arroyo "… ¿tu la construiste?"

"¿Sabes que acabas de hacer una pregunta muy estúpida?" le susurro Agumon al oído con un tono divertido y acompañado de algunas risitas

Pikachu se rasco la cabeza mientras se sentía avergonzado por haber preguntado algo así, pero al parecer Leomon no le había escuchado ya que seguía con la mirada fija en el arroyo.

Pikachu ser percato de esto inmediatamente al igual que Agumon…

"¿Siempre se queda mirando a un punto mientras piensa en algo?" le pregunto el pokémon eléctrico a su compañero

"Si… ¿pero que tiene de raro?, muchos lo hacen" respondió el digimon lagarto sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía

Ambos se quedaron allí observando a Leomon durante un largo rato, durante el cual algunas veces pasaban volando algunos Dragonite a gran velocidad por el despejado cielo que se veía sobre el claro.

Luego de un par de horas, Leomon dejo salir un suave suspiro y volteo a ver a sus dos invitados, los cuales al parecer se estaban quedando dormidos, puesto que sus ojos estaban cerrándose y les costaba trabajo mantenerse en pie.

"¿Cansados?" les pregunto Leomon con un tono sereno, a lo que ambos asintieron

Ante esto, Leomon se dirigió hacia la casa, abrió la puerta dejando pasar primero a los adormilados Agumon y Pikachu, luego entro el y cerro la puerta.

En ese momento, muy lejos de allí, en otra parte del bosque…

Riolu avanzaba velozmente por entre los arboles abriéndose paso a través de sus ramas y de los pokémon que vivían en ellas mientras buscaba desesperadamente a su compañero…

"¿Dónde estas, Pichu?" se preguntaba una y otra vez el pokémon mientras seguía avanzando sin dejar que nada le estorbara, hasta que de repente vio pasar a un Devidramon volando apresuradamente no muy lejos de donde el estaba… también vio que sobre este estaba un Vilemon que parecía estar algo nervioso "… ¿a dónde irán esos dos?"

Sin estar muy seguro de que fuera una buena idea, Riolu decidió seguir a aquel dúo de digimons oscuros para ver que estaban tramando. Empezó a brincar ágilmente por entre las ramas sin perder de vista a Devidramon y a Vilemon, los cuales estaban demasiado concentrados en su camino como para darse cuenta de que alguien los seguía… o eso parecía…

Mientras, cerca de allí…

Un Gazimon vagaba a sus anchas no muy lejos de por donde pasaba Riolu, miro de reojo al pokémon lobo al verlo pasar… sin notar que estaba siguiendo a Devidramon y Vilemon

"¿Y a donde ira tan apurado ese estúpido pokémon?" se pregunto el can digimon mientras Riolu se alejaba rápidamente "bueno, no pierdo nada siguiéndole"

Y dicho esto, corrió rápidamente hacia donde Riolu se había ido…

Riolu siguió dando veloces brincos entre las espesas copas de los arboles ignorando totalmente a los pokémon o digimon a los que asustaba al pasar rápidamente frente a ellos o bien a los que pisaba fuertemente sin darse cuenta de ello… al poco tiempo el pokémon lobo vio a ambos digimon oscuros entrando por el agujero del tronco de un gigantesco árbol de color negro cuyas ramas ya casi no tenían hojas, además de que las plantas y arboles más próximos a este también parecían estar muriendo.

"Wow…" murmuro Riolu sorprendido "… ese árbol gigante se ve horrible… no seria sorpresa que allí vivieran algunos de esos estúpidos digimon"

Dicho esto, se dirigió hacia el gigantesco árbol dando veloces brincos en las ramas de los arboles dispuesto a descubrir que planeaban los digimon a los que había estado siguiendo… sin percatarse de que a el también lo seguían.

*_Bueno… después de una eternidad sin Internet por fin subo el segundo cap. de este fic, el cual no me convence mucho… oh, bueno… gracias a los que hayan leído y/o dejado algún review o crítica constructiva…_


End file.
